The Smurf Of Solomon (setting)
"The Smurf Of Solomon" is an Imaginarium fantasy recreation of the Song of Solomon from the Holy Bible, which Tapper has created for Empath and Smurfette for their own private enjoyment of living out the actual scenario that the book depicts and for finding out what the story really is all about. It appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story of the same name. Story In this recreation, Empath plays the part of King Solomon and Smurfette plays the part of the Shulamite who is his beloved. Other characters who appear in this setting include the Shulamite's father (resembling Papa Smurf), her other siblings (resembling the Smurflings), the king's advisers (resembling Brainy and Polaris Psyche), and his royal guards (some of them resembling Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan McSmurf). In the setting's story, King Solomon is totally dissatisfied with all the brides he has married and is looking for the perfect maiden who will give the love that his heart truly desires. Meanwhile, the Shulamite girl is being watched over by her father, who has her constantly working outside tending the vineyards and trying to keep out of reach of any male who is seeking after her. They both meet each other as King Solomon makes his royal entry into the village of the Shulamites, but along the way they also encounter a third character called "the Beloved" who has been wooing the heart of the Shulamite girl. Characters NOTE: The only real Smurf characters in this scenario are Empath and Smurfette; the rest are simply created by the Imaginarium fantasy setting according to Tapper Smurf's design. The Beloved is a character that turns out to be independent of the entire setting and is assumed to be God or Jesus Christ. * Empath as King Solomon * Smurfette as Salome, the Shulamite girl * Papa Smurf as Salome's father * Polaris Psyche as Zabud son of Nathan, King Solomon's adviser * Brainy as Azariah son of Nathan, King Solomon's adviser * Sassette as Eden, Salome's younger sister * Snappy as Akan, Salome's younger brother * Slouchy as Adna, Salome's younger brother * Nat as Asher, Salome's younger brother * Hefty as a royal guard * Tuffy as a royal guard * Duncan McSmurf as a royal guard * Greedy as the palace chef * Tailor as keeper of the wardrobe * Tracker as an herbalist * An unnamed Smurf as Salome's uncle * The Beloved as himself Trivia * The setting itself wasn't created with any historical authenticity in mind, but rather as an idealized vision of events that took place within the story. According to Scripture, King Solomon's multiple wives have turned his heart away from following God, since some of his wives have caused him to set up altars to pagan gods that he ended up worshiping. * While most Bible scholars would interpret the Song Of Solomon as having two main characters, there is another interpretation that proposes that this book in the Bible actually has three main characters in it, two of which are vying for the attention of the Shulamite girl. * Only three of the characters in the fantasy setting -- King Solomon, the Shulamite girl, and "the Beloved" -- are assumed to be actual characters that come straight from the Song Of Solomon. The other characters in the fantasy setting are extrapolated from either the Song Of Solomon or from other parts of Scripture related to the life of King Solomon. * The name used for the Shulamite girl, Salome, is the feminine form of Solomon. * Much of the language used in the Imaginarium setting adaptation tones down the use of the word "breast" to only one occasion where the Beloved himself speaks a line from Song 7:7-9 in speaking about the Shulamite girl's beauty. * Smurfette's skin tone as the Shulamite character is set darker to fit in with Song 1:5-6, which reads: "I am dark, but lovely, O daughters of Jerusalem, like the tents of Kedar, like the curtains of Solomon. Do not look upon me, because I am dark, because the sun has tanned me." * The character of Eden as portrayed by the Imaginarium version of Sassette fits in with the lines spoken by the relatives in Song 8:8-9. Empath King Solomon.png|Empath as King Solomon Shulamite Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette as the Shulamite Category:In-universe Smurfs fiction Category:Biblical stories Category:Imaginarium fantasy settings Category:Romance simulations